


one more time

by r1ker



Category: Margin Call (2011)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, appropriately titled 'the one where will catches feelings for a fuckbuddy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will has several bad habits but seth has got to be the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more time

**Author's Note:**

> i have five more days of break and i'm....making it count.......i think

Seth’s on his knees before Will, who jerks off with one hand still nestled in Seth’s hair –

 

“Come on me,” Seth begs with the last bit of air left in his lungs. He wants it, it’s all he wants right now is to feel the man’s release on his face, crawling into every corner into him and making him have everything about Will surrounding him.

 

Will’s still tugging at his cock, his hand pulling back from Seth’s hair to brace himself on the wall in front of him, and he comes without little preamble, come shooting onto the slope of Seth’s nose, the curve of his cheekbone. Seth makes a noise like a man starved for it, doesn’t flinch when it slides down to pool on his lower lip and the jut of his chin.

 

Will’s gasping, climax stronger and harder than he would ever have anticipated from something so simplistic as masturbating, and briefly he forgets that Seth is even below him. When he does, can feel the bone of his hip hit Seth’s forehead when he staggers forward in the throes of the aftershocks, he startles and drops quickly down to Seth’s level.

 

There he can see the white glistening on his face, a little of it being pushed into his mouth by way of Seth’s fingers idly dragging through what lingers on his cheek. Seth regards him with glazed over eyes, blinking slowly with what could be overwhelming satisfaction. Once he’s done cleaning between his fingers he leans forward and presses his forehead to Will, lets the contact be enough for them.

 

Seth’s perhaps the most surprised when Will kisses him, disregards the sour taste lining his mouth and the surface of his tongue. He’s even more taken aback when Will goes the extra mile and pulls him in deeper with a hand to the back of Seth’s neck, his head angling as a result. Knowing this isn’t anything other than Will’s frazzled brain seeking some sort of stable ground, Seth tries to ignore the pang of affection that shoots through him when Will touches his shoulder and back.

 

He loves him, he knows he ought not to when this is all they do when they find each other coming together at this hour of the night – but he aches for it. Starved for touch and in no mood to go searching for anyone else that isn’t Will, he’s at a loss for words when he agrees to do this every fucking time, without fail. Part of him thinks it really is because Will loves him for more than the quick fix. It’s little and it’s mostly fleeting but it’s there, a glimmer of hope should he choose to act on it one day.

 

 

After that, it’s pretty regular.

 

Seth will offer to stay behind late one night, meet Will in that same stairwell they’ve made theirs through the repetition of their carnal act, and once even offers him dinner afterwards. Will never kisses him after that first time, maybe at the time giving into the temptation that he knows he can never satisfy again for fear of making this much more than it is.

 

Will declines dinner, a drink, anything, insists he’s got to get home at the current late hour, and Seth wants to plead for him to stay each and every time. Sometimes he gets fed up with being the booty call, wouldn’t mind it being the booty-call-and-dinner-at-eleven-at-night affair, but who is he to not settle for less when more is not so easily attained?

 

So most of the nights after they’re done Seth will go back to his apartment, take a shower so hot it makes his feet burn red afterwards, and eat as much sugar-free candy he can open and stuff in his mouth. He tries his best to fill the void Will’s absence from his personal space causes and one night he gets a phone call not two hours after they’ve gone their separate ways.

 

“Seth,” Will’s tinny voice says from the other end of the phone. He sounds tired, worn down a little at the edges, entirely different from the way Seth had left him earlier on this particular night with his pants around his knees and his own come on his hand. Seth is worried for what transpired mentally since that time. “Come down, I want to talk to you.”

 

Seth’s a little annoyed; he’s just gotten comfortable in his soft pajama pants and holey shirt, finally without his trouser socks for the first time in seventeen hours. He’d like to go to bed, get the three hours of sleep his current alarm is going to allow him before he’s got to wake up and do it all again, but Will doesn’t seem to want that. So he throws on a hoodie, shoves his feet into some fleecy moccasins, and pads down the four flights of stairs to the bottom floor of his apartment complex.

 

There Will waits for him with both hands jammed in his suit pant pockets, looking around at anything that’s not the entryway to Seth’s apartment complex, and soon he can feel that someone else is standing in his vicinity. Seth leans against the door and waits to be noticed, not a long wait at all considering how fast Will’s making his way towards him.

 

Then he’s kissed seemingly to an inch of his life, Will’s arms wrapping around his lower back to bring him closer than he did earlier. But this is more desperate, not giving into a post-sex need for affection. He’s at risk of being swept away by the tide Will makes around him. Seth allows the sweep to happen, finds himself shoved against the door with the kiss slowing down to something so slow it makes his stomach ache with it.

 

A beat and Will pulls back to regard him with large eyes, sizing him up to see if he’s done his job right. Seth would have to say he has. He’s finding it hard to breathe normally now, mostly because if he didn’t know any better he’d say Will was trying to suck his lungs out from his chest. That didn’t happen of course, he’s obviously still breathing and existing in front of Will right now in the freezing cold at two in the morning, but it was close.

 

Seth pulls back from his mouth a little, enough room to allow him to say a few words. “This isn’t talking, this isn’t –"

 

“I didn’t mean it,” Will huffs out all too quickly and Seth nods, he knows, pride’s all too hard to swallow around when it’s been lodged in your throat for forty-odd years. He moves away from Seth like before and holds his face in both hands, tilts it to watch how light from the streetlamp overhead bounces off its curves and planes. "I didn't mean to let you think that I didn't love you like that."

 

"I know," Seth lies on reflex, not wanting to hear Will's explanation for his denial of first impressions. He's had this happen to him before in the past; while not often he did find himself on the other end of things like this, trysts begun but never fully completed due to someone's inability to see it for what it was. Each time he walked away from it of his own recognizance, knowing that he wouldn't get what he wanted out of it so there was really no reason to see it through anymore.

 

Will doesn't look satisfied with Seth's response and opens his mouth to speak again, snaps it shut when he can't find the words just yet. He's blinking at Seth like a deer caught in the headlights with no clue what to do or say next. To be honest he really hadn't expected his own feelings to blossom so violently, his brain respond to what was to be a fling with the voracity it had. A couple of nights he spent wondering what life would be like with a second person in the house, alongside him in the morning when he woke up and crammed into the corner of his arguably-cracker-box-sized shower cubicle. It would be different, and who's to say he doesn't like different?

 

Because he does. Seth is different.

 

Seth is change. He is a detour from the ordinary; Will compares him internally to a left instead of a right turn taken in the middle of a familiar town – you know the place front to back but still there are things you don't know about it or ever seen from it, and it intrigues you as a result. You want to know more about it, want to know what's caused you not to notice it before or even want to explore it.

 

That's Seth – Seth is the "it."

 

"No, no, you don’t know," Will finds himself almost pleading, because he doesn't. Seth has no clue what Will's realized over the course of these last few weeks, would have no conception of it even if it were delicately explained to him in painstaking detail. He sighs, struggles to not bite down on his lower lip in frustration. All he wants to do is kiss that smug fucking look off of Seth's face as it comes to him that this isn't a declaration of love, the furthest thing from it, but Will's getting flustered trying to tell him what he's thinking about.

 

"You're gonna hurt yourself thinking that hard, just shut up and kiss me like I know you know how to do," Seth gripes and lets Will come onto him in that very same way, and if they spend an extra ten minutes out in the freezing cold letting their mouths get to know one another like they haven't met tons of times before, then none are the wiser.


End file.
